


Fixing Everything

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn and Ali's relationship fell apart, the team gathers to help them sort it out. They not only end up attempting to fix their relationship but also the other relationships that are on the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ali watched as Ashlyn processed what she just told her. The blonde started ahead of her, brows furrowed. Ali just waited, knowing this wouldn’t end well.

“How long ago?” Ashlyn finally asked and Ali let her head drop.

“A week ago.”

“Ok,” Ashlyn said before standing up. “I think I’m going to get a hotel room for the night,” She said calmly.

“No Ash… I’ll go.”

“No, you are planning on living here… I’m not,” Ash said, looking for her keys, and Ali’s heart dropped.

“So, you’re going to Orlando?”

“Well I only stayed here for you,” Ash said harshly back. She ran a hand over her face. “Sorry,”

“Don’t be,”

“Ali… who was it?” She asked and Ali looked down at the ground, shaking her head.

“Does it matter?” Ali finally asked back and Ash sighed.

“I guess it doesn’t,” Ash walked over to Ali, she kissed her forehead hugging her before stepping away. “I… I’ll get my stuff later,” She said before walking out the front door, leaving Ali to her thoughts.

x-x-x

Ali expected Ashlyn to return the following day to pick her things up but she never did. Nor did she return the day after that… or even the day after that.

“Hey Ali,” Tobin answered her phone.

“Tobin is Ash with you?” Ali asked as soon as she heard Tobin’s voice.

“No… why would she be in Portland?” Tobin asked confused and Ali sighed but explained what happened. Tobin expressed her disappointment in her friend but promised to find the blonde, knowing where to go. She packed a small bag before leaving a note for Alex and walking out.

x-x-x

Tobin walked out across the sand, carrying her surfboard toward the water where Ashlyn was sitting on her own board. Tobin paddled out to her friend, not saying anything for a while. Ashlyn had looked over at her but didn’t say anything either.

“You aren’t going back to her are you?” Tobin finally asked and Ashlyn just shook her head. “Do you want to talk to Alex about joining Orlando?” Tobin asked and Ashlyn looked at her. “Yeah, she’s trying to fix things with him,” Tobin explained, Ashlyn reached out and took Tobin’s hand.

“I’m sorry,” Ashlyn finally said roughly, Tobin knew it was the first words she had spoken since the breakup.

“I’m not… she’s still my best friend,” They stayed out on the ocean watching the sunset till Tobin pointed out they need to get in before tide. Tobin carried their boards back toward the house, she spotted the neighbor on her way back and walked up to him.

“Evening, Tobin,” The man said and Tobin nodded. “I called Kyle when I realized that something was off… something big,”

“Not Ali?” Tobin asked, surprised. 

“No, if she's this way… only Ali could do that to her,”

“Smart,” Tobin said. “How long has she been…”

“She just sits on her board all day, from sun up to sun down,” They looked over to her as she sat on the sand staring at the water, her arms wrapped around her knees as if, if she opened herself up she’d fall apart.

“We’ll get her through,” Tobin promised.

x-x-x

Ashlyn looked over at Kyle as he plopped himself down in the sand next to her. 

“You have a lot of people worried about you,”

“I know,”

“I’m worried,” Kyle said.

“I’m sorry,” She said tears falling down her cheeks.

“Oh Ash,” Kyle pulled her into him, resting his head on top of her’s. “What she did to you is shit,” He said and Ash looked up at him shocked. “Hey she’s blood but you, you’re family too, and she made a fucked up choice,”

“I know,”

“Ash… you know exactly how I feel about cheaters but… Ali is a mess without you. Plus you aren't fairing much better,”

“I can’t… I don’t want us to be over but I can’t even look at her right now,” Kyle nodded his agreement. Then he dug his hand into her pocket pulling the box he knew was there out.

“I won’t hold you to this promise,”

“No… but I love her and… I want that ring on her hand,” Kyle smiled.

“Just promise me that you’ll do what’s best for you… not just her,”

“Do you think...I should go talk to her?”

“Do you want to? Can you handle that?”

“Yes… no,” Ash said sighing, allowing her head to drop into her hands. 

“Well then wait,” He said handing the box back to her. “And stop surfing with that in your pocket,” He said before walking toward the house. She sat in the sand for a while longer, rolling the box back and forth in her hands, her thoughts clouded with thoughts of Ali and their future. 

x-x-x

“Hey Ali,” Tobin greeted when she clicked the phone on.

“How is she, Tobin?” Ali asked instantly, already knowing that the younger woman had found the blonde.

“Not good, but getting there,” Tobin explained. “Ali, I’m trying not to be mad but, why would you… why did you do it, Ali?”

“Tobin…” Ali said and Tobin sighed.

“Nevermind. Hey I have to go, I’ll call you later,” Tobin hung up and Ali sighed setting the phone down.

“You didn’t tell her?” Alex asked and Ali shook her head.

“No reason for both of our lives to fall apart,” Ali said looking over at the forward. “This… the fact that it was you doesn’t leave here,”

“I know,” Alex assured.

“Now tell me what you’re going to do about your feelings for Tobin,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update this daily. Let me know what you guys think! Like the concept so far? Hate it? Tell me what you like, what you hate.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex didn’t expect to find herself sitting on the other side of the door to Ashlyn’s childhood home, nor did she ever expect herself to be this nervous.

“You know, if you keep standing there you increase your risk of being hit by lightening,” Kyle said causing Alex to jump. “What are you doing here baby horse?”

“I could ask the same of you, Kyle. Shouldn’t you be the shoulder your sister cries on?”

“Why me when she had such a pretty thing there with her?”

“How’d… you know?”

“I always said the day Ali had to figure her shit out it would be you trying to do the same,” Alex’s face fell, had Ali told him? “She didn’t say anything; I’m also not stupid,”

“I’m sorry,”

“Don’t be… by my estimate… things… went well, so to speak,” He smirked and Alex blushed.

“I left him,”

“I figured as much. Let me guess… it’s Tobin?” He asked and Alex nodded. “You know you two could’ve just talked it out right?” He looked at her and sighed. “You know that saying ’don't build a relationship on the ruins of another.’? Don’t let what happened, ruin one to be able to start yours. Fix this Alex,” Kyle said before grabbing the door and swinging it open. “Guys, guess who dropped by,” He shouted pushing the woman in the door. Alex glared at him as Tobin and Ash came around the corner.

“Alex? Why are you here?”

“I was in the area… I sorta need a place to stay,” Alex explained and Ashlyn gave a soft laugh.

“I take it you don’t want to move to Orlando now?”

“I have one less reason to move…”

“Well we got a room, as long as no one else shows,”

“About that…” Chris said walking up to the group, a bag slung over his shoulder. “Seems our neighbor really cares about his favorite keeper,”

“You care if you bunk with Tobin?” Ash looked at Alex who shook her head.

“I bet she’s more than happy to,” Kyle said and Alex elbowed him.

“Like camp and home all over again,” Tobin joked and Alex smiled at her, relaxing.

x-x-x

Tobin sighed as she dialed a number she’s called more in the last month than she ever has in her life.

“How is she?”

“You know… maybe you should just come down instead of having me call you daily,” Tobin said and sighed. “Sorry, she’s ok, how are you?”

“Little better,” Ali admitted. “I’m with Syd, it’s alright,”

“You guys should come down… maybe we should just get the whole team together. Fix all the broken dynamics,” Tobin suggested.

“Yeah… we have a lot that we need to be focused in on coming up…”

“I’ll make some calls,”

“You call your kids, I’ll call mine,” Ali said and Tobin agreed.

x-x-x

Ash opened her door just staring at the group gathered there.

“You guys do know I have zero room for this right?” She asked.

“We can camp,” Cap said smiling at her.

“Us sane members," Shooting a look toward Kelley. "got a hotel nearby,” Hope explained.

“Anyway, there's only 20 of us,” HAO added and Ashlyn laughed.

“Plus Kyle and Chris, Tobin and Alex are here too,”

“You going to let us in or…” Carli asked.

“Guess I have no choice,” Ash said stepping aside, Christie gave her shoulder a squeeze as she walked by. Ash shook her head before following the team into the house. 

“So we hear you live on the beach?” Syd said looking over at Ashlyn who rolled her eyes and pointed out the back sliding door. 

“Ocean’s right there, dumbass,” Ash said back and she watched a good chunk of the team file out to the water. 

“So how are you? Don’t lie,” Hope said leaning against the counter, she looked Ash up and down as the blonde walked toward her. 

“I’ve been better, but I’ve been worse,” Ash admitted, running a hand through her hair. “Truth be told… I’m not ready to give her up, Hope,” 

“I kind of figured,” Hope said looking over to Carli who groaned. 

“Ash, I’ve had this conversation with Hope a few years back so I’m going to do the same to you,” She said walking up to the goalkeeper. “You have to figure out what you want in your life. It doesn’t matter that she cheated. Yes it hurts, and it’s terrible but you know what? If you love her, and if she really does feel that it’s a mistake… don’t give her up. Your happiness is the only thing that should matter to you,”

“Whatever you decide you know all of us will support you,” Hope added. “We won’t judge you for taking her back, and we won’t judge her if you don’t,” 

“We’re family,” Carli added.

“I know,” She said sighing, she looked back up at the two veterans. “Do you guys think I should figure out who it was?” Ash asked.

“Why, you going to go beat them up?” Hope asked smirking and Ashlyn laughed.

“Naw, might sic you after them, though,” She joked and Hope laughed back, shaking her head.

“Do you want to know? And when you find out what will it change?” Carli asked ignoring their joking demeanors. 

“It won’t… but I do, I think,” Ashlyn said nodding. “Yeah, I kind of do,”

“What if it’s someone you know, and trust?”

“Then it’ll hurt,”

“Does it change if you get back together with her?” Hope asked concerned.

“I don’t… think so?” 

“You better figure that part out before you ask,” Carli said before looking outside. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I see a bunch of losers I need to go beat at beach soccer,” Carli smiled before heading toward the door, she stopped at Ashlyn’s side and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “What she did is fucked up, but you two… you’re good for one another. This can be just a bump if you let it be,”

“Thanks, Carli,” Ashlyn smiled watching the older woman walk out joining the team. Hope walked over to her, leaning on the counter next to her, their shoulders brushing.

“So how are you really?”

“Can’t sleep, don’t want to eat, Don’t know what to do,” Ashlyn admitted and Hope nodded.

“Like I said, we’re here for you no matter what,” Hope promised and Ash smiled. 

“Thanks, Hope,” 

“Just remember you have to do what is right for you, you have to put yourself first, this time, kid,” Hope bumped her shoulder. “I know it’ll be hard for you but you really do need to put yourself first this time,”

“I know,”

“Now come on, I think they need some real goalkeepers, Kelley might be trained as one of us but…” Hope laughed watching Kelley scrambling around in the sand trying to block shots. Ashlyn chuckled and nodded, following her out toward their team. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you love, what you hate, what is leaving you confused (if anything)... just give me your thoughts? I know a lot of you are thrown but the Ali/Alex thing but just bear with me. Oh do you guys want chapter titles or are the numbers good? Thanks for reading guys!


	3. Chapter 3

Tobin walked over to where Alex was sitting in the sand, they had finished with a two-goal lead in their pick up game but she knew something was weighing down on Alex, she barely spoke a word all throughout dinner. Tobin sat down next to her putting a hand on Alex’s knee. 

“You want to talk about it?” Tobin asked and Alex shook her head. So Tobin dropped it, just sitting next to her listening to the waves crash into the shore. 

“Tobin… can I ask you something?” Alex asked a few minutes later, looking over toward Tobin who kept watching the ocean.

“Yeah Al,”

“What if I made a mistake? One that… isn’t forgivable?”

“Everything is forgivable Alex,” Tobin said and she looked at her, tears welling in Alex’s eyes.

“I don’t know if this is. It affects not only me but so many others around me,” Alex admitted and Tobin shook her head.

“Alex, whatever it is, it’ll be ok. We can fix it,” Tobin reassured, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulders.

“I don’t think we can,” Alex said dropping her head to Tobin’s shoulder. “I really messed everything up this time,” 

“We can fix it, maybe not today or even this week but we will be able to fix it,” Tobin promised. “We better scurry off to bed though, before we lose our bed and end up on the floor,” Tobin smiled, Alex shook her head leaning into Tobin’s side. Tobin just tightened her grip on the younger woman resting her head on the top of Alex’s allowing the girl to at least attempt to forget her worries for the evening.

x-x-x

Ashlyn smiled as she chased after Ryan wearing him out before his morning nap, the little boy squealing trying to find someone to protect him. He finally ducked behind Cheney, peeking out from her legs back at Ashlyn who shot him a glare. 

“I’ll get you one day little man,” She promised as Cheney picked the boy up.

“Don’t listen to mean old Ash, Ryan, I’ll protect you,” She promised as his arms wrapped around her neck and he stuck his tongue out at Ashlyn who chuckled. 

“Get out,” Ash heard Chris yell from the front yard. Her brother was never one to raise his voice so Ash made her way to the front yard where he was. When she spotted Chris and Ali standing toe to toe with one another she was shocked. She stopped in her tracks watching the two, Ali wasn’t going to back down and Chris was protecting his sister so he wouldn’t either. The two stubborn adults would fight if something didn’t separate them quickly. 

“You need to leave right now Ali,” Chris growled. “You have no right to be here,” 

“Chris, I need to talk to her,” Ali said and Chris just scoffed.

“You didn’t need to talk to her when you went out and slept with someone else! You just fell right into bed with someone else without a care in the world, my sister deserves better than you,” He shot back, venom dripping from each word. 

“Chris,” Ash said jogging up, she put a hand on his shoulder, pushing him back a bit. “It’s ok. She’s still part of the team,” Ash explained, not looking at Ali.

“I don’t care, Ash, she doesn’t belong here,” Chris snarled not taking his eyes off the defender.

“I want her here,” Ash said strongly, Chris stepped back knowing he wouldn’t win this. 

“You hurt her…” Chris said and Ash pushed him toward the house, pointing, he knew she meant it so he stomped away. 

“Sorry… I shouldn’t have just…” Ali started.

“No you shouldn’t have, but I knew you’d show up,” Ash said cutting Ali off, still not looking at her. “I knew it was you that called everyone together,” 

“We need to fix this… at least, on a team standing… because we’ve both earned places on that roster,” 

“Well then let’s fix this,” Ash said, finally looking up. “Everyone’s out back. I’ll meet you back there in a bit,” She said before following her brother’s tracks into the house. 

Ali sighed and walked to the back of the house finding her team there. She stood back for a minute looking around at everyone, the group playing soccer in the sand, Tobin and Alex sitting further down the beach from them, Abby and the veterans in the grassy area of Ash’s yard keeping the kids busy and out of trouble. This was their family, she didn’t want to screw that up for them, she didn’t want Ash to lose this, because this, meant everything to the blonde. 

x-x-x

“Your sister is here,” Chris said stomping his way through the house. 

“Ali?” Kyle asked and Chris shot him a look. “Hey big guy, don’t get pissed at me, I don’t like what she did either,” Kyle said before walking back to the couch dropping onto it. 

“Chris, why would you do that?” Ashlyn asked storming up to her brother, pushing his shoulder so he would turn and look at her. 

“What?”

“Yell at Ali!” Ash yelled and Chris’ face fell. 

“I’m sorry… I just, I saw her and I got so mad,”

“Chris, I’m a big girl I can take care of myself,” Ashlyn explained sighing, she understood why Chris was upset and that he was just trying to protect her. “It’s ok Chris,” Ash said, wrapping him into a hug. “just… let me handle it from now on ok?”

“You still love her,” Chris said stepping back and Ash looked down at her feet. 

“Of course I do. I’ll always love her,” She said before walking out to the yard. Chris looked over at Kyle jaw on the ground.

“How can she still love her?”

“Because Ali is her one. She knew since day one,” Kyle explained walking up to the man who sighed. 

“I love your sister too but damn... “ Chris said rubbing the back of his head. “That is messed up,”

“Trust me I know. I’m pretty pissed at her for this, but I don’t know if she truly screwed everything up. I told Ash to do whatever but… just make sure it was best for her not best for both of them or just Ali. Ash deserves to be happy, no matter what the outcome,” Kyle looked out in the yard watching Ash watch Ali. 

x-x-x

Ali stood in the backyard watching Ryan and Zoey run around after a ball. She couldn’t look up at anyone, and everyone could hear Ashlyn inside arguing with her brother. Finally Boxxy walked up to her and put an arm around her. 

“Welcome to the crazy, princess,” She smiled and Ali was thankful for the woman. 

“Thanks, I heard talk of a pickup game later?” Ali smiled and Boxxy nodded. 

“I want to do vets vs kids but there’s apparently too much middle ground,” She joked and Ali laughed.

“Well I’m not a vet by any means,” Ali scoffed.

“See middle ground,” Boxx grinned. 

They both looked up when the door opened and Ash walked out, the blonde didn’t say anything but went and sat next to Whitney. Ali watched her for another moment before deciding she really shouldn’t just stand there staring at her now ex. 

“Come on Ali, we’ll take Ryan to the water,” Amy said standing up, giving Ali an out and not having it be awkward. Ali picked the boy up and followed Amy and Boxxy who picked up her daughter, Zoey. 

“Want to talk about it?” Whit asked and Ash shook her head, leaning against the lawn chair. 

“Ash, it’s ok to be pissed,” Abby said and Ash shook her head again.

“But it’s not… I’m not even pissed about it, I’m just hurt. Why wasn’t I enough?” She asked and they both shook their heads.

“It’s not that you weren’t enough, she loves you, everyone can see that, literally everyone with or without eyes. Have you tried to talk to her at all about it?” Cheney asked and Ash looked down shaking her head. 

“No, I just sorta left, for here,” 

“Well…” She said and Ash nodded. 

“I know,” Ash looked up and watched Ali sitting in the wet sand with Ryan and Zoey on either side of her, an arm around each child as the waves crashed against their feet. Ash still wanted that with Ali, she still wanted kids, still wanted to wake up with her every day, still wanted to love her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know what you guys are thinking! Hope your weekend is going well.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope sat down next to Ashlyn at the table outside. 

“Tell me what you want,” Hope said and Ashlyn looked over toward her.

“What?”

“Just tell me, I’m not going to judge you. You just need to say it, out loud,” Hope explained and Ashlyn sighed leaning back. 

“I want to wake up every morning with her again. I want to be near her again, just knowing that she’s there. I want to have kids that look just like her, maybe a bit more laid back though. I mean she’s great but…”

“She’s Ali,” Hope chuckled and Ash nodded.

“I want her,” 

“Then what’s stopping you?”

“It hurts, god it hurts so much Hope. I can’t breathe, can’t sleep, can’t eat. All I can think about is someone else’s hands were on her, touched her how only I’m supposed to touch her. I want nothing more than to strangle whoever it was,”

“It takes two to get in that situation,”

“I know,” Ash sighed. 

“I’m not the best at telling others what to do, and no one but yourself should figure this out for you,” Hope put a hand on Ashlyn’s arm. “Do you see a life without her?”

“No,”

“Can you forgive her for this and be able to move on?” Hope asked and Ashlyn sat there for a moment, contemplating if she could.

“Yes,”

“Then, I think, you know what you want, all you have to do is figure out how to get it,”

x-x-x

Alex woke up to an empty bed, she sighed and stretched out before getting up. The sun was barely up yet she still knew exactly where to find Tobin. She carefully stepped around the sleeping bags holding JJ, Christen, Moe, and Kling before exiting out into the hallway. She was shocked to find Ali standing at the door staring into the back yard.

“Ali?” She asked walking up. 

“Morning,” Ali said roughly and Alex frowned. 

“Did you sleep at all?”

“A little, it’s hard,” She admitted then turned to face the woman. “I guess I’m just too used to having Ash’s arms around me,” She said with a sad smile on her face. 

“Yeah… I ended up crawling in bed with Tobin last night,” Alex said and Ali smiled at her. 

“Good,” Ali said. “Though you might want to go talk to her,” 

“Yeah, I was heading that way,” Alex said looking out at Tobin who was just sitting on her board allowing the waves to bob her up and down. 

Ali stepped aside allowing Alex to slide the door open and walk out. Alex went straight to the open water and started to swim out toward the tan woman. She tried to ignore the fact the ocean water was a lot cooler in the early morning hours than she expected when she finally reached the board holding Tobin, she placed a hand on Tobin’s leg.

“Tobs?” She asked gaining Tobin’s attention. 

“Lex, what are you doing in the water, it’s cold,” Tobin asked reaching her arm down to pull Alex up onto her board with her. When she got Alex settled in front of her, both of them looking out on the vast ocean she sighed and dropped her chin to Alex’s shoulder. 

“How did everything get so messed up?” Tobin asked and Alex sighed, tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I don’t know Tobs,” Tobin felt Alex tense up and wrapped her arms around her. 

“We’ll fix it, it’ll be ok,” Tobin promised and Alex couldn’t help the tears from falling. 

“I don’t know Tobin… there is so much that needs fixing,” She said honestly and Tobin chuckled.

“We’re family, families when they work together are unstoppable,” Alex chuckled at that. 

“How do you always look on the bright side of things?” She asked looking at Tobin, a soft smile on her face.

“Just a gift I guess,” Tobin smiled, they sat there for another few minutes before Tobin finally spoke up again. “Hey, Alex… can I ask why you left him?” She asked and Alex looked away from the older woman and back toward the vast ocean.

“Tobs… I can’t,” She said, looking down at the board.

Alex had wimped out, she sighed before wiggling out of Tobin’s arms and sliding off the board back into the cold water. Tobin watched as Alex swam back to shore, Tobin sighed, ever since Alex arrived and even before she had been distance. Tobin started paddling back in when she realized Alex started pushing her away when she got back from the weekend her and Ali were together. Right before Ali told Ash she cheated. She stopped paddling and sat up, staring at Alex swimming away from her. Her heart sank as the thoughts ran rampant in her mind, this whole situation just got a lot more complicated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the pieces are starting to fall into place now! I'd say were about... 1/4 of the way through this story, just about. Just to give you guys an idea where you stand so far. Let me know your thoughts as always!


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright so you need to stop staring at her like you want to have all her child and just marry her and get it all over with right this instant,” Tobin joked sitting down next to Ash. She called the blonde out on how her eyes hadn’t left Ali for the last hour as Ali played with Reece and Zoey. 

“You have no room to speak,” Ash said and Tobin frowned slightly.

“I’m not that bad. Anyway, she’s pushing me away, and no, I don’t know why. All I know is she’s been really down for the last few weeks. Oh and that she left Serv,” Ash looked over at Alex who was sitting by Abby, the two talking. Abby looked over at Ash at the same moment Alex looked up at Ali, that’s when it hit Ashlyn. Alex was avoiding Ash and Ali, she was pushing Tobin away and had left Serv.

“No…” Ash said before standing up and walking over to the striker. “Alex…” Ash growled slightly and Abby stood up, moving to stand between the keeper and younger forward. Ash could tell attention had started turning their way, Cap started making her way over. “Alex… look up at me,” Ash said and the striker wouldn’t look up at her. 

“Ash, what’s going on?” Abby asked loudly, moving closer to the blonde. “Don’t do this now,” She plead but Ashlyn pushed past the older woman. 

“Alex…” Ash tried once more before turning to Ali. “Her?” She screamed and Ali looked down at her feet. 

“Ash don’t do this here, not in front of everyone,” Hope said walking up, she put a hand on the keeper’s chest, trying to get her to back away. 

“Everyone is going to know sooner or later anyway,” Ash shouted and Alex stood up, she pushed Hope out of the way to get to the blonde keeper, standing toe to toe with her. 

“It was a mistake!” Alex yelled. “Do you really think I wanted to fuck things up between all of us? I like Ali well enough, but she isn’t who I love! Anyway, once we started to sober up Ali couldn’t keep her shit together realizing what she did to you,” 

“You… you slept with... her,” Ash said broken-heartedly, she wasn’t certain but when Alex confirmed it her heart shattered. “I… I thought we were family,”

“I swear Ash I didn’t even know what I was doing. I have been struggling and Ali was there and I just asked her what it was like being with a woman and… it happened. I swear neither of us wanted it to. Hell, we both wished it was someone else,” This time Ash looked over at Tobin, who looked gutted, and Alex sighed nodding. “I messed it all up for everyone,”

“Yeah you did,” Ash said before walking away. Tobin sat there staring at Alex before groaning and running after Ash. 

“Ash wait,” Tobin said but Ashlyn kept walking. “Dude, stop!” Tobin shouted, causing Ashlyn to round on her.

“Did you know?” Ash yelled.

“You’re only upset because it’s someone we know and love,” Tobin said and Ash growled.

“Yeah, no shit,”

“Yeah, well I’m pretty hurt too,” Tobin said and Ash sighed, she had watched Tobin for years dote on the woman with nothing in return. 

“I know,” Ash said and Tobin sat down on the curb waiting for Ash to sit next to her. “Tobs… did you know?”

“No, I would’ve said something. I...” Tobin looked down at the ground. “I didn’t have anything confirmed but I started putting things together,”

“Like how her and Ali were together that weekend?”

“Yeah,”

“I know,”

“You could have said something,”

“I wasn’t sure, and you and Alex… you had this thing,”

“No, we didn’t,”

“You did, you two danced around it. For a long time,” They both sighed, each staring at their feet. 

“She cheated on Servando,”

“Yeah, Ali cheated on me,”

“That scares me,”

“Don’t let it. She doesn’t look at him like she looks at you,” 

“Ali never stopped looking at you that way,”

“I know,”

“You know… I never thought you and I would be this horribly pathetic,” 

“Over women,” Ash laughed.

“Over women,” Tobin said back, leaning into Ash’s side, Ash wrapped an arm around Tobin, sighing. Both of them were at crossroads that they would have to figure out. Ashlyn took comfort in the fact that the team was there for all of them. 

x-x-x

Ali looked around the backyard. This could end in a million different ways, none of them good. She looked over at Alex who had tears in her eyes. 

“You two?” Carli finally spoke up and Ali looked over at Alex before nodding. 

“Why?” JJ asked confused. “You and Ash were perfect and we all knew you loved Tobin,” 

“Because I was a coward and didn’t know if I was really…. gay,” Alex said, the last word hard to admit out loud. 

“I’ve only ever been with Ash,” Ali explained and Pinoe nodded. 

“I get it,” She said and Ali looked at her, shocked she was getting support from her. “I wasn’t sure either… I messed up a really good thing I had going. Not you and Ash good, but close,” 

“That doesn’t make it right,” Abby said and Ali shook her head.

“I know,” She said, “And whatever Ash decides… I’ll agree to. It’ll hurt if she doesn’t want to come back, but I’ll understand,” Ali looked over to Alex who looked about ready to cry. 

“Alright, come on baby horse… things will be ok. We all know Ash won’t stay mad,” Cap said walking up to her, she tilted the younger woman’s head up. “You do you, and everything else will be ok,” 

“And for god’s sake talk to Tobin,” Hope added and everyone chuckled, nodding.

“Yeah Alex, you really should talk to Tobs. Maybe this wasn’t the best way for her to find out, but she’s been hurting for years,” A-rod said and Alex gave a small nod, pulling herself together as Cap ran a hand up and down her back. Alex looked around her team and was glad that everyone there was supportive no matter what. They only wanted the best for everyone. 

x-x-x

Alex knocked on the bedroom door looking in at Tobin as the woman sat on the bed. When Tobin didn’t look up at her. Alex sighed, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

“Tobin… can I come in?”

“We’re sharing so I can’t stop you,” Tobin said and Alex winced the midfielder’s words were cold, she walked over to Tobin sitting next to her on the bed. 

“Can I explain?” She asked, placing her hand on top of Tobin’s.

“Why’d you do it Alex? Why when we all knew, you! You knew Ash was going to marry her,” Tobin accused and Alex looked down at the floor, dropping Tobin’s hand. 

“I know it’s not a good excuse but we were drunk and I was confused… I asked her what it was like to be with Ash and I told her I had feelings for someone else and… It just happened,” Alex explained quickly,  ashamed.

“You’re right, it’s not a good excuse,” Tobin said but looked up at Alex anyway. “But I get it, I went through what you went through a long time ago. I was lucky enough to know a long time ago,” Tobin sighed and thought about Ali for a moment, she was at fault too but Tobin wasn’t as mad at her as much as she was at Alex. “Ali was confused too wasn’t she?” Tobin asked and Alex just stared at her.

“I… shouldn’t say,” Alex said and Tobin nodded. “But I will tell you that when we woke up she freaked out… we both did. We promised it wouldn’t change anything between us, but she couldn’t promise not to tell Ash. She kept saying over and over that she loved Ash and honesty was the route that needed to be taken,” 

“She was right, even if she did leave out the fact it was you,” Tobin said a little coldly and Alex nodded.

“She did that for me, I told her I wasn’t going to leave Serv. That I needed to work it out with him and that I had signed to Orlando already because of him,” Alex said and watched as Tobin flinched.

“So what changed?” Tobin asked curiously.

“You,” Alex admitted shyly. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you, not that this is a new feeling but it was even worse. So when I went and moved… I told him that I slept with someone else and I told him who it was, he went into the bedroom and grabbed divorce papers. I was shocked at first but then I realized that we love each other but we aren’t in love with each other anymore. We haven’t been for awhile,” Alex explained and Tobin looked slightly shocked.

“Why didn’t you talk to me about what was happening with him?”

“Because I saw it hurt you,” Alex said honestly, and Tobin nodded.

“Ok,” 

“Ok?” 

“Yeah Alex,” Tobin smiled. “Ok. You’re my best friend, I love you and I understand what you were going through. I know how confusing it is, and well no I don’t feel what you did is right, I get it. I wish you had talked to me or someone, instead of going at it like you did but I get it. Anyway… we can fix this. All of it,” Tobin said and Alex nodding looking down at their hands. 

“Tobs…” Alex said softly letting it hang in the air. “It was you,”

“What was me?”

“I was confused about you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's the drama! Let me know what you all think! Love it? Hate it?


	6. Chapter 6

Whit stared up at the sky laying in the sand with Ashlyn on one side and the Rampone kids on the other. Ashlyn had Zoey laying on top of her, the girl, not enjoying the sand as much as everyone else. 

“I see a kitty,” Reece said and pointed a cloud out. 

“Oh I thought that was a dog,” Ash said and the little girl gave her a look that Whit couldn’t help but laugh at. 

“You aren’t good at this Aunty Ash,” She said before laying back down and Whitney cracked laughing hard. Ash smacked her arm before pouted.

“I’m good at this, aren’t I Zoey?” Ash asked and the girl looked over toward her cousins before back at the blonde and shaking her head. Ash scoffed but couldn’t help a chuckle, she kissed the girl’s cheek before setting her in the sand. “Why don’t you guys go get a snack, huh?” She asked the girls ran back toward the house. 

“You just got owned,” Whitney said laughing and Ash rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, I still love them,” Ash smiled. She groaned as Moe landed on her stomach, then laid down across the two older women. “Ugh, Moe what are you doing?” She complained and Moe laughed.

“I wanted cuddles too,” Moe said smiling and Ash laughed wrapping an arm around the young girl and sliding her off to the side. “Seriously though, how are you doing?” 

“I’ll be ok,” Ash said honestly. 

“Good, because I don’t think I could handle you not being ok,” 

“Moe, do me a favor and tell, Ash, it’s ok if she goes back to Ali,” Whit said and Moe laughed.

“Of course it’s ok,” She smiled, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand. “You and her will always have your ups and downs but you belong together. What she did was shit, but it doesn’t stop you loving her,”

“And she still loves you,” Whitney added. “Don’t give up on her. How many times have we had the talk about not giving up on things? Well, she’s one of those things that you shouldn’t let go. That dream you have about marrying her and having kids with her… don’t let that disappear just because of this,”

“Anyway,” Lori said walking up sitting next to them. “When does the great Ashlyn Harris ever give up?” She asked kicking Ash’s foot with her own. 

“Never,” Ash smiled back and nodded. “Never, but I do need time guys,” She said looking over toward where Ali was holding Ryan, Ash knew she loved Ali still that she would never deny but she didn’t know if the right choice for her was to go back to the woman. 

x-x-x

Ashlyn sat down next to Tobin, they watched the waves crash into shore, allowing the ocean to sooth them. 

“This is bad,” Tobin finally said.

“I know,” Ash agreed.

“Alex… Lex wants to be with me,”

“I know,” 

“I don’t know how I feel about that,”

“Bullshit,”

“Ash, be serious for a minute. Alex cheated on Serv, because she was confused about me, and it just so happened that she cheated with Ali. This isn’t something that we can just sweep under the rug,”

“Nope, it’s not,” 

“And I don’t know how to fix it,”

“What if there is no fixing it?”

“You’ll get back with Ali, if you don’t I will kick your ass,” Tobin warned and Ashlyn sighed.

“You really going to let Alex pass you up? How many years have you been following her around like a puppy?”

“Shut up, like you’re any better,” 

“Yeah, I am, I got mine,”

“Had yours,”

“Fuck you,” Ash snapped and Tobin smirked.

“Sorry but Lex wants to beat you to that,” She shot back, earning a laugh from Ash.

“Damn Tobs, that was good,” She said.

“I need to know… if you don’t forgive Ali, would it be ok for me to be with Alex?”

“Yeah bud, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because Lex destroyed what you two had,”

“I don’t know if she destroyed it, but I do know that it takes two people to get into that situation, plus it’s not like Ali and I didn’t have our problems. I also know that I still love Ali, that hasn’t changed. I mean I do wish that as soon as she had said it a magical switch appeared and I had stopped loving her. Then again,” Ash shook her head, smiling. “I’d be really stupid to let her go forever. So just let me get my head back…” Tobin reached over and poked the box in Ashlyn’s pocket.

“Burning a hole in your pants?”

“Hell yeah man, but I’m either going to put it on her hand or fucking throw it into the ocean,”

“Well now, that would a waste of a ring I helped you pick out,” Tobin smirked, Ash wrapped an arm around her. 

“That it would be. Hey, it’s ok to love Alex,”

“And it’s ok to love Ali still,”

“So... we should listen to our hearts,”

“We should,” Tobin agreed.

x-x-x

Alex looked over at Ali who was sitting with Kyle on the porch. She made her way over to the siblings, silently asking permission to sit. 

“I’m going to see what Grumpy Harris is up to,” Kyle said before walking into the house. 

“Want to sit?” Ali asked looking up at Alex who took a seat next to her. “It’s ok to talk to me, I won’t freak out on you,”

“Ash might,”

“I won’t let her,” Ali promised and Alex looked up at her, eyes filled with sadness.

“I really messed everything up for us huh?”

“We both did, the blame is not only on you,” Ali explained. “I could have stopped it at any time. Anyway, I was the one that didn’t push you away,”

“I was the one that kissed you first,”

“Yeah, but I kissed you back,” Ali counted and Alex huffed, she wouldn’t win this war. 

“What are we going to do?”

“Wait, till they figure whatever they need to out,” 

“Ali? Do you regret it?” 

“I regret hurting the people I love. I regret doubting my feelings for Ash, and her feelings for me. I regret a lot about that night. So yes I suppose I do regret it, I regret that I messed up so much of our lives. Then again I had a lot of doubts about myself, and Ash could never have cleared them up, I needed to learn them for myself. I wish I didn’t need to, but I did,”

“I regret it every moment of every day, but I don’t regret what it taught me. It taught me that I really truly couldn’t love Serv, no matter how much I wanted to. Tobin had my heart for so long, I was just too blind to see it,” Alex stopped for a moment, thinking about everything that had happened in the last few weeks. “Tobin said something to me, about how she had gone through what I am going through a long time ago?” 

“Figuring out who we are,” Ali clarified for the younger woman. “Ash had the same thing, I think everyone at some point does. Ash’s was… you should talk to her about. Not my story to share,” 

“Alright,” Alex said and Ali chuckled, pulling her into her side. 

“It’ll be ok baby horse, I promise. We just have to wait the storm out and see what happens,”

“Problem with storms… either a rainbow appears at the end or massive destruction,” Alex sighed, trying to take comfort from Ali’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently with this sem how it is I'll be posting around 11pm EST, except Thursday nights when I'll literally be posting whenever I get home so somewhere after Midnight EST. I have no idea how much longer this thing is going to be, but I guess I should also say it's spawning extra ideas... Which is good! So check those out for sure, they'll be coming soon. As always let me know what you think! I seriously appreciate each and every comment and kudos guys they mean the world to me! So thank you all! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Ash glared across the beach at Hope, this head to head game was going to get intense with everyone being separated from their best friends or partners. 

“Your game face looks a bit more like your terrified face over there, Harris,” Hope yelled across the beach and Ash flipped her off.

“Hey watch it, my kids are over there,” Christie said and Ash gave her a weak smile. 

“Sorry, Cap,” She apologized. Becky walked over to her, crossing her arms. 

“You know I got stuck on your team because Ali wasn’t allowed to be on it right?” She said and Ash laughed.

“Hey, at least we got Carli and Tobin,” Ash said watching as Carli, Tobin and Press worked the ball in front of Hope. 

“So little hint, I’m good at your job but you need to be better,” Becky smirked and Ash laughed, nodding.

“I’m trusting you to beat them so I don’t have to face shots,” 

“Speaking of which,” Becky said before charging down the sand to effortlessly steal the ball away from Alex leaving the forward angry. Ashlyn laughed as Alex groaned and stomped back toward the other side of the field. 

“Shit,” Ali yelled, Ash looked over just in time to see sand flying into the air and hear a thud. Ashlyn knew the tone of voice Ali had just used and jogged up to where Ali was laying in the sand, gripping her knee. She knelt down next to her, brushing the sand from her forehead.

“Hey you,” She said softly and Ali’s eyes opened, tears filling them. “How bad is it?” She asked and Ali shook her head. 

“Bad, not horrible but… it hurts,” Ashlyn looked over at Lauren who was next to them. 

“Is it ok if Lauren works it?” She asked and Ali nodded, grabbing Ashlyn’s hand. Lauren pulled her leg straight and Ali gripped Ashlyn’s hand tighter. 

“Alright, let’s get you to the side,” Ash said and the two helped Ali to her feet, Ash slid an arm around her before walking her over to where the kids were sitting at a table watching them. “Move over munchkins, aunt Ali needs to sit,” Ash said and the kids scrambled out of the way. The rest of the team resumed kicking the ball around while Ash knelt in front of Ali, getting her to look up at her. “Do you want to go get it checked out?” 

“No, I’ll be ok,” Ali promised, cupping Ashlyn’s cheek. “I promise, it’s just twisted, this happens,” 

“I know, but still,” Ashlyn said and turned her head kissing Ali’s palm. She shocked herself at how easily she fell right back into an easy going relationship with her. 

“You can go back out, I’ll be fine keeping an eye on the kids,” Ashlyn saw the sadness in Ali’s eyes after Ash kissed her palm.

“Ali…” Ash started, staring up at her. Ash watched as Ali put an arm around Rylie as the girl cuddled into her side and the blonde couldn’t help but smile. “Ali… look at me baby,” She said softly, pulling the defender’s attention back.

“What’s the matter, Ash?” Ali asked concerned, she cupped Ashlyn’s cheek, noticing the conflict in her eyes.

“Promise me, never again?” Ash asked, eyes pleading, Ali stared down at her, knowing exactly what the woman was referring to.

“Never,” Ali whispered.

“Marry me… please dear god, I can’t be away from you. We’ll have to fix this first but… I want to marry you. I want to have kids with you, and wake up with you every morning, and I care that you cheated and we’ll have to work on building that trust again but hell, I can’t breathe without you,” Ash said quickly and Ali sat there, jaw dropped. 

“Get the damn ring you idiot!” Kyle yelled from the patio and Ashlyn scrambled looking through her pockets. “Oh my god! She’s helpless,” He shouted, burying his face in his hands. “Your cargo pocket!” He shouted and Chris laughed from his spot next to Kyle. Ashlyn’s grin grew as she found the box in her pocket, by now everyone was staring at them, the ball long forgotten in the sand.

“Please Ali, I’ve been carrying this around for so long… It deserves to be on your left hand,” She said and Ali laughed leaning down kissing her. 

“There’s no one else I’d rather be with,” She promised, “I love you too Ash, of course I’ll marry you,” Suddenly they had their team descending on them, congratulating them. Ashlyn noticed Alex standing a bit back and took note of it.

x-x-x

“Come for a walk with me?” Ashlyn asked putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder as the team laid around the living room watching a movie. Alex looked over to Tobin who gave her a pointed look and nod.

“Alright,” Alex said, allowing Ash to pull her to her feet. They walked outside and down toward the water, not saying a word.

“I’m not mad at you,” Ash finally said and could hear Alex let out a breath. 

“How can you not be?” Alex asked and Ashlyn laughed, shaking her head. 

“Honestly? I have no idea… I mean I should be so angry but I know deep down it’s not worth being upset over. It hurts yes, but I can’t lose you or her. You're my friend, she’s my…”

“Your everything,” Alex said for her and Ash smiled at her.

“Exactly. I was really angry at first, but the more I thought about it the more I realized I can't be mad at you. I can’t take the time and energy to be mad at you, or at her. That’ll consume me. I know we’ll all get through this, that this is just a really weird uncomfortable bump, no… crater in the road,” Ash raked a hand through her hair. “You guys are more important to me than letting this ruin it,” Alex stopped walking, frozen in her spot jaw nearly in the sand.

“Ash… I honestly can’t believe you are a real human,” She said and Ashlyn laughed. “I’d be ruined if the roles were reversed,”

“No, you wouldn’t, because we would all be here for you just like everyone was here for me. We’d help you through it and remind you that this is about you and your happiness. The only thing that matters is your happiness,” 

“You are happy, right?” Alex asked and Ash smiled, nodding.

“Yeah Alex, I really am. I know it’ll take awhile for the hurt to go away, but I also know that if I let this ruin my relationship with Ali, I’ll never forgive myself. So I’m not going to let it. And sure maybe getting engaged right now is quick but I’m going to marry her because I love her, I can’t stand another night without her, and I know her and I can move past this,” Ash looked over at Alex, slinging an arm around her shoulders when she noticed the younger woman looking down. “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” 

“I love Tobin,” Alex whispered and Ash smiled. 

“I know,” Ash said back and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Why does everyone know, but I didn’t?” 

“Because, Alex, it’s a lot easier to see it when you’re on the outside looking in,” Ash smiled. “So what are you going to do about it?”

“I don’t know. I told her I was confused about her… and she hasn’t spoken to me much since it. She was acting like nothing was different when we were playing but besides that…” 

“Don’t worry Alex, she’s Tobs, she loves you back. She just has her own way of going about things,” Ash laughed causing Alex to laugh too. 

“Thanks, Ash,” Alex smiled. “Hey, Ali told me to ask you about something,”

“Shoot,”

“Tobs told me earlier that she had gone through this a long time ago, and understood why I was confused,”

“Ah,” Ash chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. “Alright so I’m going to tell you this but I don’t tell just anyone about it, got it?”

“Got it,”

“This is also why I asked Ali to marry me. So when I was in high school I fell deeply in love with this girl I was dating. We were amazing together, but I couldn’t help thinking ‘I just want to be normal’, I didn’t want people to look at me like I was some sideshow freak. We ended up going to separate colleges and our relationship kind of faded away even though we stayed together. One night she just called and said she was done. I spent the whole rest of the year trying to find a guy that was better than her, because I didn’t want to be gay. Needless to say, that didn’t work. The next year I jumped from one woman’s bed to the next, till Tobs told me to pull my shit together. I did, I put my nose to the grindstone, focused on soccer and school. When I dated it wasn’t hopping from person to person, and on top of all of that, I started seeing a counselor. They helped a lot, and taught me it was ok to be whoever I wanted to be. That sleeping with women wasn’t something anyone should judge me on, and I should be me. I remember that time because it was really hard, and frankly downright terrifying. So when Tobs, Pineo, and others tell you we know what you’re going through, we aren’t lying. We remember being scared, and angry and vulnerable. We just did it years earlier,”

“Oh,”

“Yeah, it’s… well what you and Ali are starting to go through, sucks. You have a lot of people behind you to support you though, and you are lucky for that,” 

“Thanks Ash,” Alex said and Ashlyn pulled her into a side hug.

“No problem striker. So we cool?” 

“If you’re cool, I’m good,” Alex smiled and Ash nodded. 

“Good because honestly I really don’t want Kyle to be Ali’s maid of honor, he doesn’t look half as good in a dress as you do,” She smiled and Alex grinned, laughing.

x-x-x

Ash pushed Alex back into the house the two laughing, earning a glare from Abby, Carli, and Hope. 

“It’s the best part!” Kelley said hushing them, the group had moved onto Finding Nemo. 

“It just started!” Alex said walking over to Tobin, she curled up into the woman’s side, smiling as Tobin’s arms wrapped securely around her. 

“Shut up!” Ali whined as Ash picked her up and resettled onto the couch so they were both sitting down. Ali dropped her head to Ash’s shoulder, placing a light kiss on her neck. “Everything ok?” She whispered into the keepers ear.

“Perfect babe,” Ash promised, kissing her forehead. She looked over at Alex and Tobin, the forward in Tobin’s arms, maybe things would work out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so don't get your hopes up just yet, drama isn't over. Let me know what you think, honestly I can handle it, good or bad! I'll appreciate it all :)


	8. Chapter 8

“I don’t understand why you aren’t mad!” Ali shouted and Ashlyn rolled her eyes.

“I can’t be angry Ali! I don’t want to waste the time or energy to be angry,” 

“That’s ridiculous and we both know it. This is going to fester and you’ll hold it over my head,”

“Fine, fuck it, want me mad? Keep bringing it up that you slept with Alex freaking Morgan, that guess what is actually married too!” Ashlyn yelled about to storm out when she stopped and faced Ali again. “I’m not walking out that door till this is finished. So you need to answer why you were so afraid,”

“I was afraid… I didn’t want to be one of those girls that is only gay for one person,” Ali admitted looking at the floor, missing the anger melting away from Ashlyn, and a smile replacing it. “I’m not… but I am only in love with one,” Ashlyn laughed, walking over to Ali.

“You could’ve asked,” She said earning a confused look as she wrapped Ali in her arms. “I used to get so jealous when you would look at other women, I knew you weren’t gay for just me, I thought you did too,” 

“You got jealous?” Ali asked looking up at Ash.

“Hey, you’re the one that forgot you were gay,” Ash smirked and Ali smiled. 

“I didn’t forget,” Ali defended, trying to pout.

“Sure, it just slipped your mind that other women besides me are hot,” Ashlyn said and Ali laughed kissing her. 

“My eyes get their fill with you,” Ali said and Ashlyn smiled wrapping her arms around the defender. 

“So cheesy warrior princess,” 

“Says the woman that carried a ring around with them everywhere, including surfing,” Ash blushed but kissed Ali anyway.

“We’re going to have to work on this, I don’t want it to hang over us forever,”

“I know baby, and I promise we will, we’ll get into someone and make sure that nothing is left unsaid,” Ashlyn promised. “I don’t ever want to lose you, you’re worth fighting for,"

“God Ash, I love you,” Ali said pulling Ash down into another kiss.

x-x-x

“I think they’re done fighting,” Christen said and JJ shook her head.

“If it’s quiet it’s them making up after fighting,” The blonde said watching as the forward scampered away from the house. 

“I can’t believe you told them to just blow up at one another,” Carli said looking over at Hope.

“Yeah well it had to happen, this fight wasn’t going to just go away with a ring,” Hope explained, Zoey sitting in her lap as Hope read to the younger girl. 

“You couldn’t wait till we weren’t staying under their roof?” Amy asked and Hope smirked.

“Hey I’m not, I told you guys to get a hotel room,” She said and Amy threw a kids arm floats at her.

“That isn’t cool Solo, you set us up for this,” Kelley said and Hope rolled her eyes.

“I offered for you to stay with me,”

“My friends were in trouble…” Kelley whined and Hope smirked.

“Yes but see my bed is warmer than theirs,” Hope said raising an eyebrow, knowing Kelley would fold sooner or later.

“But...my friends…” Kelley pouted.

“See, wrong choice,” Hope said simply, smirking, she leaned over kissing the side of Kelley's head. 

“Hey, has anyone seen the other two trouble makers?” Carli asked looking around, she spotted Lauren. “Cheney, have you seen Tobin or Alex?” 

“Not this morning,” She replied and Carli looked back at Hope. 

“Oh no, we helped with Ash and Ali I’m not fixing that one too,” Hope said putting her hands up.

“I got it,” Chris said standing up.

“Oh no you don’t big guy,” Kyle said. “You are the last person that should be near Alex ‘I slept with your  almost sister-in-law’ Morgan,” 

“I’ll go find them,” JJ said looking at Hope. “I could use your help, though,” She said and Hope groaned standing up, she passed Zoey off to an excited Kelley.

“You owe me,”

“They trust you,” JJ said and Hope couldn’t form a response to that. Instead, she followed JJ into the house toward the room where Tobin and Alex were sharing. 

“Knock knock kids,” Hope said looking into the room, she saw Alex staring at Tobin from across the room. “Everything alright?” She asked.

“She hasn’t spoken, all morning,” Alex said and Hope walked over to Tobin who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking down at a spot on the floor halfway across the room. 

“Tobin, what’s running through that mind of yours?” Hope asked as JJ walked over to Alex, standing next to her, their shoulders brushing.

“I can’t do this... “ Tobin said and looked up at Alex. “One of us is going to get hurt… It’s going to be me,” Tobin said and Hope smacked her arm.

“Do not ever think that way,” She scolded as Tobin recoiled from Hope shocked that the woman had smacked her arm. It didn’t hurt, hell it wasn’t hard, but shocking.

“You hit me,” Tobin said shell shocked.

“You both deserve to be happy and you’ll never get your happiness if you are too afraid of getting hurt,” Hope said harshly, Tobin looked back at Alex who looked like a kicked puppy. 

“I’m sorry,” Tobin said and Hope sighed. “I just… I’ve had you as my best friend for so long...I don’t know what I’d do without you there if something happened…” 

“That’s why you have faith,” JJ said and Tobin smiled at her. JJ understood Tobin’s faith and she was glad to have someone else to talk to about it while they were together. “You gotta have faith, Tobin. Faith in whatever he decides to throw your way. Personally, I think you’re crazy if you don’t go after her,” JJ said and smirked over at Alex. “Anyone would be damn lucky to end up with Alex, and she picked you. Anyway, you two are practically together already, even down to the cuddling in bed every night,” JJ pointed out, making Tobin and Alex turn red.

“Oh don’t act like I didn’t know, Kelley’s your best friend and never shuts up,” Hope said and Tobin laughed, nodding. 

“Hey, sorry to interrupt… but we’re going surfing and figured leaving Tobin behind would just end in disaster so…” Ash said leaning against the door frame. 

“We’ll be right out,” Tobin said looking up at Ashlyn, who smiled back at her. 

“Don’t take too long Tobs,” She said before grabbing Hope’s arm and dragging her out, she shot a look toward JJ hoping the blonde would follow. 

“Well Ashlyn certainly knows how to clear a room,” Alex joked and Tobin chuckled, looking up at Alex. 

“I can’t lose you,” She decided to go straight forward, head first, into the hard part of the conversation.

“I know… I can’t lose you either,”

“You’re worth the risk though,” Tobin added and Alex looked back up at Tobin, shocked.

“Really?”

“Really,” Tobin smiled, Alex rested her head on Tobin’s shoulder, lacing their hands together.

“We should go join the team, get you to hit a few waves,” Alex said and Tobin shook her head. 

“We can stay here for a few more minutes,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK! So pretty much Tobin/Alex focused in this one, I hope you enjoyed it! As always let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

JJ glared at Christen as the girl elbowed her then pointed over to Tobin and Alex as they walked out of the house. Alex on Tobin’s back, the striker smiling. 

“Looks like you did a good job, Jules,” Christen smiled and JJ smiled back.

“Thank god,” She sighed laying back down on the lounge chair. “I thought those two would never figure their shit out,” 

“Sometimes people just need a push,” Becky said watching the couple. “Though if Tobin doesn’t put Alex down she’s gonna get pushed into the water,” The trio watched as Alex started trying to wiggle herself out of Tobin’s grip.

“Tobin, no,” She said strongly and the girls laughed. “Tobs!” 

“Oh man, look at that smile on Tobin’s face,” Cap said walking up to them.

“Alex is so screwed,” Christen said as Tobin walked right into the ocean with a wiggling Alex on her back. Tobin waited for a wave before diving forward soaking both of them. When they popped back up Alex splashed Tobin before walking back in toward shore, despite the incident she still brought Tobin’s board out to her so she could join Ash and HAO quickly. 

“Looks like no harm, no foul?” JJ said looking over to Christen and Cap who shared a look.

“Alex will get her back later,” Cap said and JJ felt bad for Tobin. JJ watches for a few minutes before getting up.

“Where you going?” 

“I’m gonna check on her,” JJ said walking toward Alex, sitting next to her in the sand. 

“Hey JJ,” Alex greets, not taking her eyes off Tobin in the water. 

“Everything ok between you two?” JJ asked.

“Better than ok,” Alex smiled, finally looking over at JJ. “Thanks for that by the way, back there. I wouldn’t have known what to say,” 

“No biggie,” JJ said back, watching as Tobin and Ash allowed HAO to take a wave. “So… I know no one really talked to you about it… but you do know you have your own side to the story about Ali and Ash right?” She asked cautiously and Alex looked at her again before nodding.

“I know, but I don’t need to rehash that all out,” She explained.

“I get it, just know if you ever need to talk, I got you,” JJ smiled and Alex nodded.

“Thanks, JJ,” She smiled back as the two refocused on the group in the water. “You know, you really should learn to surf,”

“I prefer not to be in shark infested water,” She joked.

“Inlanders,” Alex scoffed and JJ playfully shoved her. 

x-x-x

Ashlyn paddled over to Tobin sitting beside the woman.

“So…” Ashlyn said nudging Tobin with her knee.

“So?”

“How are things between you and baby horse?” She asked and Tobin smiled.

“Good,” 

“Good, I’m glad,” Ash smiled back. “Think we’ll ever get our women out here?” She asked and they both looked over their shoulders to the beach, Ali talking with Amy while Alex was with JJ.

“Honestly? No, but we can hope. Maybe if we wrangle Press or JJ… maybe Ryan into joining us, they’ll join?”

“Ryan?”

“Your girlfriend… oh, wait… fiance, can’t stay away from that boy,” Tobin smirked looking back at Ash who smiled. “You do realize that’s your future?”

“I know, and I’m excited for it,” She said honestly. “Just after this soccer thing ends first,” 

“True,” Tobin looked over at Amy and Ryan before smiling. “I’ll be right back,” She said before paddling into shore, she quickly made her way up to Ryan grabbing his attention, whispering to him. Amy raised an eyebrow at Tobin, watching the exchange.

“Bye mommy! Toby take me surfin!” The boy grinned as Tobin scooped him up into her arms and quickly ran back toward her board. 

“Tobin!” Amy shouted, laughing as the midfielder just waved as she paddled out with Ryan on her board. When Tobin got back up to Ashlyn, the others had joined her smiling at the young boy.

“Hey, Ry! You going to surf with us?” Ash asked and the boy nodded. 

“You want to take him?” Tobin asked looking over at the goalkeeper who hesitated for a moment before nodding. Tobin picked Ryan up and handed him over to Ash before they paddled out. 

“Alright, hang on,” HAO said stopping the other two as Kelley paddled up. “Why don’t we play this safe, whenever Ryan is out on a wave we have at least two of us watching, just in case,” 

“Alright,” Tobin agreed, looking over at the boy as he played with his lifevest clips. Tobin put his hands down and made sure his clips were secure before nodding letting Ash paddle out. The three others stayed back as Ash caught a wave and stood up, keeping a hand on Ryan’s vest. By the time Ash and Ryan paddled back over to the group, Ali, Amy, and Lauren having joined them. JJ was sitting on a board with Christen, her legs tucked up out of the water.

“Alright, my turn first with my son then we can pass him around again,” Amy said as Ash willingly handed the boy over. 

Quickly their small group expanded even further, Alex sided up next to Tobin as Ali tried knocking Ash off her board. Hope rolled her eyes as Kelley splashed her, but wrapped her arm around the smaller woman anyway. 

“Told ya we could get them out there,” Tobin smirked at Ash as the blonde tried climbing back on her board after Ali successfully flipped her off. 

“Yeah, yeah,” She chuckled. “Maybe we shouldn’t have,” 

“Just because yours is a jerk…” Tobin laughed as Alex looked over at her. 

“Alright Tobs, let’s settle this once and for all,” Alex said and everyone looked between the two.

“Settle what?” JJ asked.

“Alex thinks she’s a better surfer,” Tobin said and Ash chuckled.

“Oh, Tobs… don’t play with fire if you don’t want to get burnt. Alex here grew up in Cali while you’re just a…”

“Inlander,” JJ smirked at Alex who chuckled.

“I’m sorry, who is the one too afraid of the water to have their legs in the water let alone have their own board?” Alex shot back and JJ glared at her.

“Please, Alex grew up, what an hour from the beach?” Tobin said ignoring Alex’s jab toward the blonde, and Alex laughed, splashing her. 

“Time to lay it down you two,” Carli said pointing out to the open water. “Show us what you got,” Tobin looked over at Alex, shrugging. 

“You can take the first wave,” Tobin offered and Alex shook her head.

“No way, Tobs, no pulling that ladies first shit right now,” Alex said and Tobin rolled her eyes but nodded, taking the first wave that came by. Alex watched, a smile plastered on her face as Tobin looked as relaxed as possible on the wave. When the tan woman finished she turned around to face Alex, Alex waved smiling at her. She waited for the perfect wave, letting a number of them pass her by.

“Come on Alex!” Abby yelled, Christie giving her a light pinch on the arm.

“Let her be!” She scolded. Finally Alex started paddling toward shore with a wave before taking it. Tobin watched as her girlfriend mastered the wave, she had to admit that Alex was damn good. Tobin’s heart stopped when Alex tumbled off however, she quickly started paddling over toward her.

“Should we…” Ash asked looking around at everyone.

“No, Tobin’s got her. if she needs us, we’ll know,” Lauren said as they watched the two surfboards bob in the water a bit away from them. When Tobin resurfaced with Alex pulling the girl up onto the board, there was a collective sigh of relief from the group. 

“So… I think she’s ok,” Christen said watching as Alex wrapped a hand around Tobin’s neck kissing the older woman. 

“Alright, alright. Give them their space,” Carli said making sure the group had something to refocus on. 

“How about we try beach soccer again?” Hope offered and the women nodded, paddling back into shore. 

“How about after dinner?” Kelley asked after they pulled everyone’s boards back into the yard. 

“Do you ever think of other things besides food?” Hope asked and Kelley looked her up and down, about to answer but Abby put a hand over her mouth.

“Don’t answer that squirrel,” Abby said making Hope laugh, she slung an arm around the smaller woman. 

“Food it is then,” Hope said kissing the top of Kelley’s head. 

“Family dinner,” Kelley smiled. 

“With everyone back to their happy selves… yeah,”

“Alright, so we’re thinking fried chicken,” Amy said looking at Hope as the goalkeeper walked into the house. 

“That shouldn’t be too hard,” Hope scoffed. 

“No, buying it jerk,” Becky said glaring at her friend. “But we voted you two to go pick it up.” 

“Of course you did,” Hope said and Becky grinned. 

“Figured you could use some time away from all of us,” She explained looking over to Kelley and Hope followed her gaze. She snapped back to Becky shaking her head. 

“Don’t even go there,” Hope said and Becky rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t have to go there, no one has to go there, we’re already way past there,” 

“She’s right you know,” Carli said looking over to Kelley who was laughing with Tobin and Alex as the two toweled off. “You two have been engaged for… how long?” 

“Guys please don’t get into this thing,” 

“This thing, needs to end,” Christie said putting her hands on her hips, giving Hope her best mom stare.

“Ohhhh Aunty Hope is in trouble,” Reece said running in with Alyssa right behind her.

“Ohhhhh what’d you do?” The young goalkeeper said and Hope shot her a glare. “And that’s a clear sign of run Reece, run!” Alyssa said picking the girl up and running out the front door. 

“Hope, set a damn date,” They heard from where Alyssa had disappeared from, everyone turned facing their old coach.

“Pia,” Hope smiled brightly. 

“Pia!” Kelley ran over to the woman hugging her.

“Hey O’Hara,” Pia chuckled returning the hug. “I got a call about fixing you guys back into shape before you had to report back to Jill,” 

“Ok we were bad, but not that bad,” Ash stated walking in, smiling at the old coach. 

“I didn’t call her in,” Ali defended and Pia shook her head. 

“I did,” Chris said, standing up from the couch he walked over to his sister. “You guys… all of you aren’t the same team that won the World Cup, you aren’t even the same team that celebrated together. You need to be that team, and honestly, I love Jill but Pia brought this team together, Pia made you what you are. She can fix the hard things, Jill can fix what comes naturally to all of you,” Chris explained. 

“Basically, I’m your relationship coach this week,” Pia grinned, she turned around to face Hope and Kelley. “Starting with you two,” 

“A date, I know,” Hope said and Kelley shook her head.

“No, no, no. We agreed after the Olympics,” Kelley said and everyone’s jaws dropped. 

“Wait…” Syd said pointing between the two. “It’s you that’s holding all this up?” 

“I’m not holding it up, but yeah I wanted to wait. Things need to settle down before we go jumping into something that big and stressful,” Kelley explained and Hope nodded, wrapping an arm around the young defender. 

“Ok that’s solved,” Pia turned around to face Ashlyn and Ali. “You two….” Ali held up her left hand. “Are engaged… so I missed that too,” She finally turned to Alex and Tobin, noticing the arm around Alex’s waist and she groaned. “I did not fly all the way here for nothing,”

“Sorry,” Chris chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well no… actually,” Cap looked over toward JJ and Christen who were huddled together in a corner, foreheads nearly pressed together.

“Them?” Pia said raising an eyebrow at Cap, “They’re fine, going on a few months now,” 

“What?” 

“Oh, they didn’t tell you?” Pia smirked looking over at the young women, she was sad she missed the opportunity to coach the pair. 

“But they told you?” Hope asked, nudging the woman. Pia had her hands all over every team below her’s making sure the best players were being brought up and trained well. Making sure the crop of upcoming players she would get to pick from would be the best. 

“Of course,” She smirked and Hope shook her head. 

“Hey Press why didn’t you tell us you were dating JJ?” Kelley asked and Hope pinched her arm.

“Subtle Kells,” She said and Kelley smiled.

“What? Pressy and I go way back, I’m hurt she didn’t tell me,”

“Well I’m hurt you’re a loser and won’t pick a date,” Christen shot back and JJ chuckled.

“Ok now before we break out into an all-out war, we need to feed the kids,” Boxxy said Zoey in her arms, pouting. 

“Which ones?” Hope smirked as Kelley smacked her arm.

“We’ll go pick it up,” Christen said and JJ nodded, taking Christen’s hand in her own pulling the other woman up with her.

“Keys to the jeep are on a hook in the mudroom,” Ashlyn told them as the two weaved their way around everyone, stopping quickly to hug Pia. 

x-x-x

Hope leaned over, kissing Kelley’s temple. 

“Be right back,” She said before following Ali outside. The defender stood in the backyard, leaning against the deck rail, looking out over the horizon. Hope walked over, leaning next to her. 

“Hey,” Ali said knowing the keeper would wait till being acknowledged. 

“Hey,” Hope said back softly, debating her next words carefully. 

“Whatever it is you are going to say, just say it,” Ali said looking over at Hope. “I know you think of her like a little sister and we’re friends but I hurt your family,”

“I swear to god if you hurt her again I will fucking hunt you down and ruin you,” Hope said quickly and Ali for a moment was scared of the older woman. She looked up at her trying to gauge her expression, it was completely serious.

“Trust me, if I fuck up again, I’ll be waiting for you and gladly take whatever you can dish at me,” Ali said and Hope shook her head.

“Al, you’re a good friend of mine and I’m going to say exactly what I thought when I found out. That I was going to kill you, that your head would be on a mantel because you fucked up something amazing. I knew you loved her and god did she love you. You fucked that up, things might be ok for now but your battle isn’t over. You need to be all in on this, do you understand? Because if you go jumping into someone else’s bed again…”

“How about I’ll save you the time and just show up at your place,”

“Deal,” The two sat there for a few minutes, letting each other's words sink in.

“Thank you, for taking care of Ash,” Ali said, breaking the silence. 

“Don’t bother thanking me,”

“No, Hope, seriously, Ash doesn’t have a lot of people in her corner and I abandoned her… you stepped up. I can’t thank you enough for that,”

“Ali, whether either of you want to admit you both have a hell of a lot of people in your corners now. We’re a big fucked up family here, we have each other’s backs. It’s why we all descended onto this house to try and fix our family,” Hope said, chuckling. “This house, it's a great little family home, I have no idea how you guys can handle having so many under the roof though,”

“You miss Kelley huh?” 

“Yeah,”

“I’ll convince her to go to the hotel with you tonight,” Ali smirked and Hope laughed.

“Thanks,”

“Come on, let’s head back in before Ash and Kelley think you killed me and are trying to dump the body,” Ali said and Hope laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok by far the longest chapter, sorry for the delay in posting, I had to work on this one, I wasn't happy with a bit of it. So let me know what you think this time for sure cause I'm still not pleased with it 100%.


	10. Chapter 10

“Should we get veggies to make a salad?” JJ asked looking at Christen as they walked through the store, JJ standing on the cart as Christen looked at the Gatorade.

“Yes, and more than kale,” Christen said looking back at the blonde who grinned up at her. Christen just smiled back at her, she couldn’t have been happier with how her life was going right now, and Julie made her see that.

“Kale is great though!” 

“Kale alone is not a salad,”

“If Big Boy’s can call lettuce and two pieces of tomato a salad I can call kale one,” JJ shot back and Christen rolled her eyes. 

“Get the kale, and other things too, please,” She said and JJ started picking out veggies, she kissed Christen as she walked by. “Thank you,” 

“Did you just thank me for kissing you?”

“What? No, I thanked you for listening,” Christen defended and JJ giggled shaking her head. “Which kind should we get?” Christen asked looking down at the array of sports drinks. 

“Honestly…” Julie looked at the shelf full of the sports drink. “Just grab one of each?” 

“We do have enough of us…” Christen reasoned and JJ helped her load the cart up. 

“Oh we should get beer,”

“And wine,” Christen smiled and they headed toward the alcohol aisle.

“Maybe it was a bad idea for us to go?” JJ said and Christen shook her head.

“What ever gave you that idea?” She smirked. 

x-x-x

“We sent you for only the chicken… why did you spend 300 dollars?” Amy asked staring at the girls as they walked in with their arms loaded down with bags. They smiled at each other before back at Amy. 

“Wine!” JJ grinned and Amy laughed shaking her head. 

“I’ll let it slide this time,” She said walking by she grabbed a bottle from the cloth bag JJ had. “Only because you remembered my favorite,”

“We got your beer too,” Christen said and Amy grinned. 

“We’re sending you two to the store every time now,” 

“Alright kids first,” Abby said walking into the kitchen, spotting Moe and Kling trying to work their way into the kitchen. “Hey you two, kids as in the actual children,”

“They are actual children,” Carli scoffed and Morgan shot her a look.

“Let the parents and children get food then we’ll allow everyone to attack. Besides, there is more than enough food for everyone. Someone over ordered,” Abby said smirking at Amy.

“I’m sorry, I grew up with a big family, I know exactly how to order. Apparently if you had done it half of us would still be hungry,” The shorter forward shot back at the veteran.

“Oh don’t mess with her Abby, she’s got her fire roaring,” Lauren warned walking over with Ryan in her arms. She held him while Amy started a plate for him. 

“Alright once the kids are done we’re going from longest on the team,” 

“Wait that is isn’t fair!” Morgan whined.

“I’ll let you cut Moe, you’re a kid after all,” Abby smirked, Morgan let it go so as not to risk her spot. “But you let Pia go first,” 

“Deal,” Morgan grinned handing a plate to Pia. 

Pia gladly got a plate ready before finding an empty spot to sit, thanking god that she found a spot before the whole team descended down with food. Pia watched the team as they all attempted to find spots to sit and enjoy their dinner. She was glad to see everyone laughing and enjoying themselves, after what Chris had told her on the phone she was worried the team would be strained. The great thing about this team however, was they weren’t just teammates, they were family. Pia was proud to still be considered a part of it. 

x-x-x

Tobin walked over to Alex as the striker sat next to Kyle the two talking about an upcoming movie they both wanted to see. Tobin sat next to Alex, curling into her side, Alex wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. 

“No I’m telling you they never should have casted her in that role,” Alex said, starting to run her hand through Tobin’s hair.

“You don’t think she can pull it off?”

“Hell no,” 

“She’ll surprise you,” Kyle said and Alex scoffed.

“Kyle, want to go to go out?” Chris asked looking around the room filled with women. Kyle chuckled but agreed, he looked back at Alex.

“We’ll finish this later,” He promised, following Chris out of the room. Alex turned her attention to Tobin who was yawning, eyes nearly closed.

“You want to go to bed?” Alex asked softly, Tobin shaking her head.

“No, I’m ok,” Tobin promised, Alex wiggled herself down so that Tobin was laying on top of her. 

“Tobs,”

“Hmmm?” 

“I want to take you out, on a date. Do things right,” Alex said and Tobin looked up at her.

“Really?”

“Yeah, we should do it right, we should have dates and make sure we make time for a romantic part of our relationship instead of just a change in title from friends to… well whatever we decide on being,”

“I see a future with you Alex. I see a very good, happy future. I want that, I hope you want that too,”

“I want it too Tobs,” Alex smiled, leaning down kissing Tobin softly. “I really do want it,”

“Good,” Tobin grinned, resting her head back on Alex’s shoulder. “So what do you want to do for this date?”

“I’ll have to think of something,” 

“Well whatever you decide, I’m sure I’ll love it,” Tobin yawned again and Alex chuckled, they had a busy day that started early, now with the sun long gone the midfielder was struggling to stay awake.

“Come on, let’s go to bed before you fall asleep on me,”

“But you’re comfy,” Tobin complained, snuggling further into Alex.

“Well if we move to the bed, I’ll let you snuggle me there too,” Alex said and Tobin reluctantly agreed. Barely five minutes after they climbed into bed Tobin was snoring lightly, curled into Alex’s side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 3 or 4 chapters left on this one guys! Let me know what your over-all thoughts are on this so far!


	11. Chapter 11

Kelley walked out onto the front porch where Hope was sitting, looking out across the front yard. The young defender laid her head on Hope’s shoulder, intertwining their hands.

“You don’t mind right?”

“Mind what?” Hope asked, kissing the top of Kelley’s head.

“That I want to wait till after the Olympics,” 

“Kell, we both agreed,” Hope said and Kelley sighed. Hope felt the pressure to get married, they had been engaged for awhile now. However, she was happy to wait until Kelley was ready, and if that meant waiting till the end of time, she would. She’d never complain about it, and never for Kelley into a date, she’s was completely ok with taking the heat from everyone else as long as Kelley was happy.

“I know but…” Hope tilted Kelley’s face up, kissing her. “I love you, I don’t need a piece of paper to say that you are my future. So we agreed to wait, it’s not that big of a deal. I know you feel like it is, but really Kelley I don’t care what anyone else thinks. I want to marry you and I would walk down to city hall right now and marry you in a heartbeat but you deserve better. You deserve the big, beautiful wedding with all of our friends and family. I’ve had that, but you… you deserve that too, and I want to do it right, with you because you Kelley… You are who I am supposed to be with,” 

“What if I want to go to city hall right now?”

“Then I’d gladly go,” Hope smiled, cupping Kelley’s face. “But I know that’s not what you want,”

“No… It’s not,” Kelley sighed snuggling into Hope’s side. “I wish it was,” 

“We could always… go get married right now and just celebrate with everyone after the games…” Hope suggested, looking down at Kelley, eyebrow raised.

“Hope…” Kelley said in a warning voice. “Where’s city hall?” She asked and Hope grinned. 

“I’ll grab my phone,” Hope smiled, kissing the top of Kelley’s head, she got up and returned into the house. 

“Damn Solo, you didn’t do it in the front yard did you? I don’t know if my neighbors still have that petition written up to get me kicked out,” Ashlyn joked and Hope smiled at her.

“I… need to find my phone,” Hope said and Ash followed after her.

“Everything ok?”

“More than ok,” 

“Alright well then, why do you need your phone?” 

“I have to look something up,” Hope offered looking around the kitchen, glad that the team was outside. 

“What are you going to look up?” Hope gave Ashlyn a hard look.

“If you say anything to anyone I will get you back,” Hope said and Ashlyn nodded. “I need to know where city hall is,” 

“City hall? Why?” Ashlyn asked confused and Hope gave her a pointed look, waiting for a moment. “Hope… seriously why?”

“Use that brain of yours Harris,”

“Holy shit! Hope! No way,” Ashlyn grinned. 

“Yeah,”

“Well you need a witness,” Ash smiled and Hope shoved her shoulder. 

“Don’t even try Ash,” She chuckled. 

“It’s right downtown, can’t miss it,” Ashlyn smiled.

“Between us, promise me, Harris,” 

“You got it Hope,” Ash smiled, pulling Hope into a hug. “Is this what you want though?” 

“Yeah, it is. It really is,” Hope smiled. 

“Do you mind if I go ask Kelley the same thing?” Ashlyn asked and Hope nodded.

“I’d really appreciate it actually,” 

“Phone is in your room Hope,” Ash called as she walked toward the front door. When she opened it Kelley looked up at her, her smile dropping a bit. “Damn you so don’t look happy to see me,” Ashlyn joked, sitting down next to the defender.

“I thought you were Hope,” Kelley explained and Ashlyn wrapped an arm around her.

“She promised to be out in a minute. She told me what you two are going to do… I have a question first,”

“Ok?”

“Are you sure, this is what you want?” Ashlyn asked and Kelley nodded. “Kells I’m not going to try and talk you out of it, no matter what I will be happy for you but if you don’t want this, not this way. I will tell Hope and she’ll be hurt at first but she’ll be ok,”

“I love her Ash, and I can't wait to be married to her,” 

“Alright then, let’s get you married,” Ash smiled and pulled Kelley up to her feet.

“Ready to go?” Hope asked walking outside and Kelley smiled nodding. Hope walked up and took her hand, kissing her.

“Here, take my car,” Ashlyn said fishing her keys from her pocket. 

“Thanks, Ash,” Hope said and Ashlyn nodded. They stood there for a moment before Hope pulled Ashlyn into a hug. “Thank you, for everything,”

“Don’t mention it, you’re family,” She said pulling back from the older keeper. She turned to Kelley who hugged her tightly. “Congrats squirrel,” 

“Thanks, Ash,” She smiled excitedly.

“You two just have to explain to everyone when you get back,” Ash said and the couple chuckled agreeing. Ashlyn watched them get in the car and drive away before she walked back into the house, Kyle standing right there.

“What was that?” He asked and Ashlyn jumped. 

“Fuck man, don’t scare me like that,” She scolded him, then her eyes shot wide at the fact it was Kyle standing in front of her. Kyle, who could get anything out of her. Kyle, who would badger her till she told him. Kyle, who wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut.

“So what was that?” He asked again and Ashlyn shook her head.

“They are just going to town for a bit,” Ash replied and he gave her a hard look.

“Hope, going to town? I call bull shit Ash,” He said before turning on a dime. “I’m finding Ali,”

“Fuck, Kyle wait,” Ash grabbed his arm. “You can’t tell anyone,”

“Oh, I like where this is going!” 

“They are going to city hall,” Ash said quickly and Kyle’s jaw dropped.

“No fucking way,” He squealed. 

“Shut up!” Ashlyn snapped at him and Kyle bounced up and down. “They don’t want everyone to know?”

“Know what?” Ali asked walking out and Kyle gave Ashlyn a pleading look.

“Absolutely not,” She said and Kyle groaned. “You aren’t telling her,” She said and Kyle’s eyes lit up before he groaned and walked away, dragging Ali with him.

“I can’t tell you but,”

“I can guess and you can nod,” Ali grinned. The siblings had this worked out years ago when getting around when their parents would say the same thing.

“Yes!” He grinned.

“Oh, we playing a game?” Pinoe asked walking up. 

“Help me guess what Kyle isn’t allowed to tell us,” Ali said.

“I’m in,” 

“Ok, it has something to do with the team?” Ali asked and Kyle nodded.

“Something big?” Pinoe asked, earning a nod again.

“Does it deal with either of us?” Ali asked and Kyle shook his head.

“How about Tobin and Alex?” Again Kyle shook his head.

“One of the couples though?” Ali asked and He grinned nodding.

“JJ and Chris?” 

“No, it’s gotta be Hope and Kelley,” Ali said and Kyle nodded vigorously. 

“Oh my god, they’re getting married!” Pinoe yelled and Kyle jumped up.

“Kyle I swear to god!” Ashlyn yelled stomping toward him.

“Gotta go!” He yelled running out of the house, Ali stood up stopping Ashlyn by kissing her. 

“Who is getting married?” Pia asked sticking her head around the corner along with most of the veterans. 

“Ugh, tell them,” Ash whined and Ali turned to them.

“Hope and Kelley!”

“We knew this,” Carli said.

“No, they are going right now…” Ash said and Carli gasped.

“The hell they are!” She said and started toward one of the cars. “Get in, we’re crashing a wedding!” She demanded. Soon the whole team was piled into cars and headed toward city hall. Tobin looked over at Alex in the back seat with her. 

“Why are we stopping them?” Tobin asked and Carli sighed.

“This isn’t what they want. Yes, they want to be married but no they don’t want to do it this way. They’ve had the talks, they want to do this right with a big wedding with everyone,” Carli explained, speeding up as she drove. She pulled the car into the parking lot, barely putting the car in park before jumping out. The whole team followed Carli into the building, starting to fear what the woman was going to do.

“Hope Amelia Solo!” Carli shouted as soon as she saw her best friend. Everyone in the area turned to look at the aggravated woman. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Um… getting married?” Hope said and Carli walked over to her. 

“No, you aren’t. Not today. Sorry but you two have a plan and I’ll be damned if you don’t stick to it,” Carli explained and pulled both Hope and Kelley to their feet, pushing them back toward the team. 

“Carli, this is our choice,”

“Nope, it’s not. Now march,” Carli said and Hope shook her head.

“Carli…”

“No Hope, I had to deal with all of those late night talks of you two trying to figure out when to set a date, I’m sure as hell not going to let you fuck it up now. You are getting married September 10th and that’s the last I’ll hear of it,” Carli declared and the team looked around at each other.

“September 10th?” Morgan asked and Carli nodded.

“They picked a date months ago,” 

“Why didn’t you two say anything?” Abby asked.

“Because it’s still early,”

“It’s nearly a full year out, and we wanted to focus on the summer games,” Kelley explained. “Plus… we weren’t sure,”

“They have a venue,” Carli added and the whole team turned back to Kelley and Hope.

“Well then we’ll all mark our calendars,” Cap said and looped an arm around Hope and Kelley. “And next summer we’ll party with you guys after you do this right,” She declared and the two smiled, nodding. 

“You’re dead,” Hope whispered to Ash as she walked by her fellow keeper.

“Hey I didn’t say anything, the Krieger siblings figured it out,”

“Still dead,” Hope said and Kelley cozied herself up into Hope’s side. 

“Let her be Hope,” Kelley said and kissed Hope’s jaw. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically Hope/Kelley focused, but they needed some love, plus they're pretty adorable. Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Pia stood at the front door of the Harris household as the team pulled up.

“Are we in trouble?” Kelley asked pouting as she climbed out of the car.

“No, but we are going to make sure you lot play well together today,”

“Ok back to city hall! Someone is getting married, she won’t make us play if someone gets married,” Pinoe shouted and Lauren laughed slinging an arm around her.

“Gonna get married Pinhead?” 

“Yeah Pinoe, take one for the team,” Syd said and Pinoe groaned.

“Hey, I’m on my way to being married,” She reminded them, grinning. 

“I expect all of you in the yard in an hour, ready to play hard,” Pia said, high fiving Kyle as she walked by. 

Ashlyn walked by Ali picking her up.

“We have an hour,” She smirked kissing the defender. “I know exactly how we can spend that hour,”

“In the shower getting ready,” Ali chuckled, wiggling out of Ashlyn’s arms.

“Not… exactly what I was thinking,” Ash said confused, starting to pout following behind Ali. 

“She never said you couldn’t join her,” Tobin shouted after them, earning a smack from Alex. Ash’s face lit up as she chased after Ali quickly.

“Can I join you?” She asked excitedly. 

“Knowing Pia, we’re going to get a hard workout, so no,” Ali smirked and Ashlyn pouted again. “Can you keep your hands to yourself?” Ali raised an eyebrow.

“Never,”

“Then sorry, stud,” Ali said turning around, pulling her shirt over her head as she headed toward Ashlyn’s bedroom.

“Fuck…” Ash let out, watching Ali walk down the hall.

“Learning self-control takes practice,” Lauren said nudging Ashlyn as she walked past. Ashlyn’s eyes lit up as she once again chased after Ali.

“Practice makes perfect babe!” She shouted and Lauren smirked, walking toward the room she was sharing with other teammates.

“So we aren’t going to have to fight over who goes in net, Ali and Ash are going to take awhile,” she said proudly and Amy rolled her eyes.

“You gave her ideas didn’t you?”

“Which one?” Alyssa asked.

“Ash,” Lauren replied pulling Ryan into her arms, kissing his cheek. “You want to help us practice bud?”

“Yeah!” He said grinning.

x-x-x

The team was right, Pia put them through the gauntlet. She had them running drills, checking that indeed each pair was unaffected by the recent drama in the ranks. Making sure when the pressure was put on they wouldn’t crumble. That they could communicate with each other still, and weren’t afraid of shouting out orders when it was needed. She purposefully set up drills to strain them, watching how they would react. 

“Tobin!” Alex yelled as she ran toward the goal where Hope stood, Tobin had the ball but knew she couldn’t get it past Kelley. She kept running toward the defender, using her footwork to try and get through her. Kelley however was on her the whole time. 

“Don’t let her get by O’Hara!” Hope yelled. 

“Give it up, Kells.” Tobin said trying to get the woman’s focus off the ball. She saw her opportunity and launched a perfect ball into Alex’s path. 

“Damn it!” Hope yelled as Alex took two touches and blasted the ball into the back of the net. She glared at Alex and Tobin as Alex jumped into Tobin’s arms in celebration. 

“Stop glaring, it’s just fun,” Kelley said kissing Hope’s cheek, Hope turned her glare on Kelley. “Oi lovebirds stop it, it’s gross,”

“Like you two aren’t?” Tobin shot back, setting Alex back on her feet.

“She’s got a point,” Kelley said and Hope kept glaring. “We’re adorable, not sickeningly sweet,”

“Sure…”

“Good! Good,” Pia yelled from the sidelines, clapping, trying to refocus the group. “Solo tighten up your defenders, Morgan learn when your midfielders are capable before you reveal you’re open,” She shouted before having them reset to run again. Hope called her defenders over to get her backline in order.

“Alright, that was no one person’s fault. We need to keep our center filled. We shouldn’t be allowing long balls right into Morgan’s feet,” Hope explained and pointed to JJ and Whitney. “I need you two to be our strong center, nothing gets by you. Kelley and Kling will run our sides,” 

“Alright boss,” JJ smiled and Hope rolled her eyes at the youngster. 

“Keep the ball out of Morgan and Heath’s feet or we’ll be in trouble,” Hope said before releasing her backline. Hope watched as the ball went back into play, she watched her teammates keep it on the far side, giving Ash a run for her money. 

“Ali, get in closer!” Ash yelled. “Becky clear the damn ball out!” She yelled when Becky had her foot on the ball. 

“Tobin, watch Kelley!” Ali yelled noticing Kelley working her way toward the front. Kelley might be defending but she had years of being a forward under her belt too. 

“Chris!” JJ yelled striking the ball perfectly to Christen who shot off after it, dodging Becky and Ali, attempting to smash it past Ash, who launched into the air to nab it. Ashlyn came crashing to the ground and everyone waited till she sat up, shaking her head.

“I’m good,” She said giving a thumbs up, Ali walking over to her, kneeling down next to her.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, nothing I can’t handle,” Ashlyn smiled, taking Ali’s hand allowing her to pull her up.

“Good save,” Ali smiled, kissing her quickly before trotting away. Ash smirked, watching her go before rolling the ball out to Moe.

“You two are disgusting,” Moe said acting like she was gagging, earning a laugh from Tobin.

“Shut up, Tobs. Like you and Alex are any better,” Ash snapped at her friend who shrugged.

“No fighting on the field!” Abby yelled from her spot with Boxx, Christie, and Pia on the sidelines. 

“We aren’t fighting! We’re talking strategy,” Ash shot back grinning.

“Strategy to get Krieger in bed?” Cap said, laughing as Ashlyn’s jaw dropped. 

“Focus, next goal wins and we call it quits,” Pia said, watching the play start. Hope’s team ended up taking the win, with Tobin feeding a corner kick in that JJ headed in. Pia sat them down after explaining where they would need work, but ultimately saying how proud she was of all of them to pull everything together again. She gave them her seal of approval to go back to Jill.

x-x-x

Ali snuggled back into Ashlyn’s side that night, listening to the sound of the waves crash into the shore outside their window. Ash smiled, kissing the top of her head, tightening her grip on the smaller woman. 

“I’m glad we agreed to fix us,” She said after a few minutes.

“So am I,” Ali said. “I didn’t know what to do without you,”

“Neither did I,” Ashlyn said, kissing Ali’s neck and shoulders. “Ali…”

“What’s wrong, Ash?” She asked rolling over to face the blonde.

“I know you want kids, and I wasn’t sure I wanted kids… and that caused us some problems from the get go… but I want kids. I want your kids,” She explained softly. “I can’t imagine a better idea than little ones that look like you,”

“I want little ones that look like you,” Ali smiled, leaning over kissing her.

“The sooner the better,” Ash said and Ali laughed.

“Hold your horses hot stuff, I want to keep going at this soccer thing for a bit longer,” Ali rested her head against Ash’s shoulder. “We need to fix everything first, I know,”

“I know, and we will. I’m hurt by what you did, don’t get me wrong I am, but I didn’t just jump back into this without thinking it through pretty thoroughly,”

“Yeah? I’m afraid to ask what the other scenario was,”

“I left, I stayed in Orlando and played. Tried to get onto the Rio roster, if I didn’t I’d retire from the National team, stay in Orlando till they decide to start playing someone over me. After that… I don’t know. I was miserable, and I hoped I would find someone new, but I wanted nothing more than to make things right between us,” Ashlyn looked down, cupping Ali’s cheek. “I wanted you back because I wanted the life we built together. I wanted the plans we had to be true. We talked about so much and it was a lot to give up,”

“Ash, I want kids with you too. I want to marry you, only you. I want to go back and fix everything, go back to that night and not drink, not fall into bed with her, because I love you. I only want you.”

“I don’t want you to go back to that night and change it. I know it sounds messed up, but maybe we were too perfect. It’ll be ok, we’ll have to work on us for sure, get us back to great instead of ok, because you know we’re only ok right?”

“I do, but I want this too,”

“Good because god Ali, I want to marry you, and have kids with you, and grow old with you,”

“I want that too, Ash,” She said softly, feeling Ashlyn kiss the top of her head, Ali let her eyes closed, letting herself slip off to sleep.

x-x-x

Alex ran her hand through Tobin’s hair as the midfielder slept on her chest. They would wake up in the morning only to pack their bags and head out to camp. That slightly scared Alex, she wasn’t sure exactly where they would be once they were back in a professional setting. She knew both Tobin and herself would put their jobs first, that they both knew how hard the other worked to be where they were and risking it for anything wasn’t an option. 

“Why are you awake?” Tobin mumbled, not opening her eyes. Alex smiled, kissing the top of Tobin’s head.

“Just thinking,”

“What about?”

“Camp coming up,”

“And?”

“How do you know there’s more?” Alex asked, this got Tobin to open her eyes and look up at her.

“Because your heart is beating out of your chest,” 

“Oh,”

“Yeah. So what’s got you worried, Lex?” Tobin asked and Alex sighed.

“What are we going to tell Jill tomorrow? What do you want to tell her?”

“That I’m with the most amazing woman in the world, and I’m lucky enough that she’s on the same team as me,” Tobin grinned and Alex chuckled.

“I’m being serious, Tobs,”

“So am I, Lex,” Tobin said moving to sit up against the headboard, she looked down at their teammates who were asleep on the floor, before refocusing on Alex. “I will do whatever you want to do, but I don’t want to hide this, us, from them. I mean the team knows, but Jill and the coaches, Dawn… they all deserve to know. They are our family Lex, they will be nothing but happy for us,”

“I know,” Alex sighed, leaning back against Tobin, who wrapped her arms around her. “I just don’t want it to cause one of us to lose our spots,”

“It won’t, things are different now than when Abby and Sarah were on the team together. Look at Ali and Ash, they can’t hide their relationship at all from us and no one cares. Hell when their relationship got rocky the whole team treked out here to help them. That’s how they’ll be with us,” Tobin promised.

“I know, I just… I worry,” 

“I know you do, it’s a big change and to make it worse it’s a big year coming up. We got this though,”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m just smart like that,” Tobin said grinning and Alex laughed.

“Shut up love birds,” Kling said from the floor, tossing her pillow at them. 

“Admit it, you think we’re cute,” Tobin said back and Megan groaned. 

“Not when it’s the middle of the night and I’m forced into a room with you,”

“Hey, at least they aren’t making out,” Morgan pointed out.

“We’ll save that for you’re back asleep,” Alex shot back. 

“Not like Press and JJ didn’t already beat them to it earlier,” Megan said.

“Shut up Kling,” JJ grumbled. 

“Bed, everyone,” Press said, pulling JJ closer to her. 

“Night,” Tobin said, earning a good night from everyone back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so one more chapter left after this. As always let me know what you think.


	13. The End

Ali clung to Kyle as they said goodbye.

“Don’t go!” Kyle whined.

“I don’t want to,” She sniffled.

“Oh, yes you do,” Chris said walking up. “You have a gold medal to come home with next summer,”

“I know,” Ali sighed, stepping away from her brother.

“But I’ll be lonely,” Kyle pouted.

“I’ll keep you company,” Chris said, eyes going wide as Kyle smirked. “Not that type of company!”

“Oh come on Chrisy you know you like me!” Kyle said chasing after him.

“No, oh my god, go away. Ash save me!” He shouted as he ran around the team members dotting the yard.

“Trip him Carli, I can’t catch up,” Kyle said and Carli rolled her eyes at their antics, but debated tripping the man for a moment. “Can’t deny that the Harris-Krieger relationships work out pretty well,” Kyle shouted.

“Plus they’ll have gorgeous babies,” Pinoe said and everyone looked at her. “What we all know Krieger isn’t letting Harris out of having kids,”

“Out of kids? Who says I don’t want them?” Ashlyn asked walking up to Ali, wrapping an arm around her.

“And… I stand corrected,” Pinoe chuckled.

“Come on you guys, we have a plane to catch,” Ali shouted and soon both brothers were facing their sisters again, sad looks on their faces. They walked over slowly, wrapping their siblings into hugs. 

“You stay safe out there, killer,” Chris told Ashlyn.

“Will do,”

“You too, warrior,” Kyle said to Ali who smiled.

“Always do,” They released each other and the boys quickly said their goodbyes to the rest of the team. Kyle stopped in front of Alex, giving her a hard look.

“You have a really great thing,”

“I know,” Alex said, looking over at Tobin as she talked with Chris.

“Don’t make me have to be back here, trying to fix another one of my sisters,”

“Kyle, I promise,” Alex said as he pulled her into a hug. 

“Good, and call when you need a wedding planner,”

“Oh yeah, I already knew I would call Ali,” Alex smirked as Kyle just glared at her. “I’ll always need a hair stylist though,”

“Good thing you know the best in Cali then!” He grinned.

“Very good thing,” 

“And hey, get those two to set a date, we don’t need another Hope, Kelley thing happening,” He chuckled as Hope glared at him.

“I’ll try my best,” Alex promised. 

“And you two!” Kyle said turning to JJ and Christen. “When you guys come back, I want every detail,”

“We’ll have to get drinks next time we’re in town,” Christen promised and Kyle smiled.

“I knew I liked this one,” He said, hugging them. 

“Alright Kyle, we got to let them go,” Chris said walking up to the man, Kyle pouted.

“But I’m not ready to let my babies go,” Kyle said and Chris laughed, shaking his head.

“We’ll see them soon,” He said looking around at the women that had become his sister’s extended family. They stood in the front yard, watching as the women climbed into the cars, leaving them. 

“Well…”

“Want to surf?” Chris asked and Kyle smirked.

“Hell yeah, but I did promise Tobin I’d let the neighbor know about Ali and Ash,” 

“No worries, I told him already,” Chris shrugged. “He called us in after all,”

“Awesome, let’s hit it,”

x-x-x

Jill stood at baggage claim at the airport, noticing all the USA soccer bags on the carousel next to her own, she walked over and started pulling them off, knowing those belonged to her girls. She looked above the carousel, seeing where exactly they were coming from, Florida. She could have sworn they had all said they would be flying in front their hometowns. She spotted her own bag, grabbing it from the other carousel before turning back once more and spotting her team walking toward her, laughing. She smiled, noting a few changes amongst the group.

“Coach!” Ash shouted, grinning.

“Ash,”

“I’m engaged!” The keeper shouted again and Jill laughed as Ali smacked her lightly. 

“We really need to work on your excitement,” Ali muttered. 

“Why don’t you tell her about Hope and Kelley?” Ash said, Ali grinned and opened her mouth, only for Hope to cover it with her hand.

“That, is our news to share, not yours Krieger,” Hope warned, dropping her hand before looking at Kelley.

“We have a date set,” Kelley said and Jill smiled again.

“That’s great! When?”

“After the Olympics, like right after,” 

“That’ll be great,” Jill said then looked up at Alex and Tobin, the two were normally pretty content to keep to just themselves, but today something was sparking between the two. 

“I think she knows,” Tobin said quietly and Alex laughed, kissing her temple. 

“You two finally figured it out?” Jill asked and Alex nodded. 

“Yeah, at least we’re trying to,” Alex said, looking over at Tobin, taking her hand. “It’s what we both want though,” 

“Good, good,” Jill looked over at JJ and Christen who she knew were together but they hadn’t told the team. The two stood, holding hands surrounded by their teammates. 

“We told them,” Christen said.

“Honestly we didn’t hide it guys,” JJ said.

“Lies!” Kelley yelled and Hope wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back against her.

“Relax Kells, it’s not like we told them right off the bat either,” Hope said, kissing the side of Kelley’s head.

Jill looked around her team, everyone seemed happy, they seemed to be even more tight-knit than before. She knew the dynamics of the team would change again before the Olympics, some players wouldn’t make it while new faces would be added in, but for now she was glad to have the group of women standing in front of her. She’d have to send Pia a basket of some sort for keeping an eye on their girls. When she got the worried call from the woman she expected a lot worse than what was standing in front of her currently, she never should have doubted the stubbornness of these women though. They were a dysfunctional family of sorts. Her dysfunctional family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! It's over. I'm kind of sad to see it end, but excited for what the future will bring for writing. So as always tell me all your thoughts on this one, good or bad. And if you want feel free to prompt me ideas and I'll see what I can do to get them out for you. Thanks for sticking this one out guys! :) And thank you for all the awesome comments I love every single one of them.


End file.
